The related art in this technical field is disclosed in PTL 1.
PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to pedestrian behavior (travelling road crossing behavior). A knee position movement speed Vkt and a shoulder position movement speed Vst, both of which reflect a pedestrian's intention, are used so as to obtain a conditional expression of pedestrian movement start as a form of knee and shoulder kinetic energy (Vst/α)2+(Vkt/α)2>1 (however, Vst>0 and Vkt>0, α: normalization factor). In this manner, based on a square value of speed in the kinetic energy, an improved reflection degree of the knee position movement speed Vkt and the shoulder position movement speed Vst is used in pedestrian behavior prediction so as to improve determination accuracy.